villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ellen (The Witch's House)
Ellen is a witch and is the main antagonist of The Witch's House. She lives in a house in the forest where she "befriends" Viola. Previously, Ellen was sick with an incurable illness that could only be treated, never cured. It would eventually kill her. She eventually made a contract with a demon who would give her a spell to "cure" her illness if she fed him souls. He eventually taught her a body-switching spell. She then planned to use this spell on Viola as a way of escaping her illness. In the true ending of the game, it is discovered that the body-switching spell already happened, and that Ellen is in Viola's body while Viola is in Ellen's. Therefore, it is Viola who is trying to trap Ellen and get her body back, and that Ellen is the "real" protagonist. Biography In a diary entry by Ellen, it tells of her parents not loving her, and that she was very sick so no one played with her. Ever since then, she has been living inside the house. The demon (possessing a cat) came along and granted her a wish for feeding him with the soul of her parents. It gave Ellen the house. She made a contract with the demon, making her a witch. The demon said, "if you let me eat more people, I'll teach you a spell to cure your illness." A letter shows that Viola's father knows of a witch in the forest, making a possibility that she had already trapped people in the house so many times that it is known even from the outside. The next diary entry says that her friends came into her house and they were all eaten by the house but it wasn't enough. One day Viola came into her house, becoming "friends" with her. She felt sorry for Ellen's sickness. Ellen asked her for a saying that they should switch bodies, "just for a day" (the body-swap spell requires both participants to be willing.) Viola was shocked to realize that the body she was in was falling apart. Ellen gave her "medicine", which burned her throat and made her unable to speak because Ellen didn't want to hear her own screams. Ellen cut off her own legs and gouged out her own eyes, so that Viola would despair and die painfully in her body and her soul could be eaten by the demon. Appearance Ellen was seven when she became a witch. She has golden eyes and waist-length light-purple hair fashioned into a hime cut (cut to make sidelocks and bangs) decorated with a large red ribbon. She is dressed in red dress atop of a well-tailored white blouse with a black ribbon tied around the collar. It is presumed a lot of time passed since she became a witch, but as a witch, she is immortal and can't physically age. Personality Ellen is depicted as a sociopath, who took everything Viola ever had. While her friendship seemed genuine and Viola agreed to the (supposedly temporary) body switch out of pity for her disabled friend, Ellen had no intention of keeping her word. She even tricked Viola's father into killing Viola (in Ellen's body, thinking he was protecting his daughter.) She also demonstrates no regret at sacrificing a frog who had been helpful to her earlier. Ellen is shown to be completely selfish and feels no regret for the many deaths she caused. She even laughs before following Viola's father home, clearly amused at her own trick. However, all this was done due to her literally centuries old want for love. It's worth stating that in the novella her mother abandoned her and her father acted like Ellen didn't exist (before they were killed) and Ellen's first friend thought that she looked like "a monster" when he saw her ill and her relationship with the cat is heavily implied to be complicated, this because of her illness that she was willing to do anything to cure. Gallery Ellen.(Majo.No.Ie).full.1340691.jpg|Legless Girl. Trivia *It is revealed that Ellen was only 7 years old when she killed her parents and became a witch. *Ellen (in Viola's body) giggles after Viola is shot to death. *Ellen is the titular main character in the book The Diary of Ellen. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Female Category:Possessor Category:Trickster Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Pure Evil Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Abusers Category:Kids Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Mutilators Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Titular Category:Paranormal